


The Issue With Giving Your Friend a Spare Key

by I_Can_Vibe_With_That



Series: Voltron Oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of snooping, Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda but not really, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Secret Relationship, Secrets, This is such a silly thing my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Can_Vibe_With_That/pseuds/I_Can_Vibe_With_That
Summary: Lance was acting weird.And not in the normal way that Lance acted weird, but in a 'this is weird for Lance' type of way.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The Issue With Giving Your Friend a Spare Key

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I whipped up while working on some other things. I hope you enjoy!

Lance was acting weird.

And not in the normal way that Lance acted weird, but in a 'this is weird for Lance' type of way.

He had been very 'off the grid' lately, and sure, he's an adult, and adults can have their free time that they spend by themselves, but that was Pidge's excuse for not seeing her friends in weeks. Not Lance.

It had all started when Lance bought his new house. (Or maybe it was the meteor shower, but they happened so close to one another that they couldn't be sure.)

They lived in a city that was not the biggest, which meant that there was the urban part of town and then there was the nature part of town. They had expected that Lance would maybe get an apartment in the city, if he didn't just stay with his parents for a while.

But no. He bought a 2-story home right at the edge of town. 

Nestled right into the forest, and with a path leading to a hidden beach, it was easy to see why he would love it there. Pidge and Hunk had been over enough times that they knew it had just the right atmosphere to take catnaps or read a book. They'd used their emergency keys to just chill there when Lance wasn't home before.

Lance was still Lance though. No matter how great his new house was, he was still a social creature. But he hadn't asked them out to do something in about 3 months.

It was weird.

He was hiding something.

Well, they _assumed_ that he was hiding something, and now they just had to prove it.

Unfortunately, Lance no longer kept a diary after Hunk read through it the last 4 times, and they had been on spare key suspension until they could promise to not break in when Lance wasn't home. So tough luck there.

Hunk had tried asking Lance directly, but he had gotten antsy and said it was nothing bad, but it was an important secret 'project'.

Hmm.

Hunk and Pidge had asked his coworkers, his family, even his neighbors. (Although living in the nature part of town meant his closest neighbour was about 100 metres through moderately dense forest.)

They didn't find anything. However, they had a theory.

Because you see, they did manage to get Lance out a few times. Once, it was for his older sister's birthday, so that didn't help that much, but the another time they went out to a club like they usually did.

They did the dancing and the drinking thing, but every once in a while Lance would get this bittersweet look on his face as if he was missing something. 

And if **that** wasn't weird enough, not only did he not flirt with anyone (not even just for fun), but he actually turned people down.

Hunk and Pidge were shocked at that. They had almost never seen Lance turn a person down. Even if he wasn't planning on continuing with the person, he still entertained it usually. But no, he very politely, but very directly, turned a girl down.

So this is where the theory comes in. Hunk had said that the only time he's seen Lance not flirt back was when he'd been in a relationship. Which would imply that Lance was hiding not just a relationship, but a whole person from them.

Which was kind of hurtful.

Was he embarrassed of them?

Anyway, they had been hanging out earlier that night at Pidge's place, and Lance left early citing 'feeling tired' and 'having work to finish,' so now they had a hypothesis to test.

Hunk had used his best friend privileges to get his spare key back, so they were going to go over to Lance's house very early in the morning to see if they could catch Lance and this mystery person. (They weren't barging in when Lance wasn't home, and Hunk was going to make them an apology breakfast after, so it was fine.)

So that's what they were doing driving down a barren road to Lance's house at 5am. The sun had barely crept over the horizon, so the sky was grey and hazy. The air and ground were damp with dew. It really was a beautiful place to live.

They probably weren't going to be allowed back here for a bit after this.

-

The spare key unlocked the front door with a soft 'click' and then they were in. 

Lance had really leaned into the whole cottage core aesthetic for his decor, littering the rooms with paler colours and just so many plants. However, every now and then there was something that seemed a bit too vibrant or rich in colour to match with the rest of the room. It didn't look bad per say, but it was a little surprising.

The 2 of them snuck up the stairs as quietly as they could, thankful that the hardwood floor didn't creak too much. 

The door to his bedroom was ajar, likely to allow his cat, Bea to slip in and out as she pleased. 

Hunk stepped forward peeking through the crack to check, before grinning wildly and throwing open the door.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed as the occupants of the bed were startled awake.

And indeed, Lance was cuddled up with someone other than his cat. However, this figure also had fur, and ears like a cat, not to mention the fact that they were purple.

Lance woke up with a shout, and they all stared at each other bewildered for half a second before the two figures on the bed disappeared in a flash of blue energy.

-

Pidge and Hunk were still processing what was happening when they heard a commotion on the floor below. 

They rushed downstairs to see Lance in his pajamas, standing in his sliding glass door and talking to a very concerned looking man who was in his backyard. The purple figure was nowhere in sight.

"Lance?"

Lance's head snapped to them. He blinked a few times before his eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed. He turned back to the person outside and said one final thing before slowly sliding the door shut behind him.

Lance turned back to the 2 of them, crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking at them expectantly, not saying anything.

Beside her, Hunk was starting to fidget. Pidge herself was getting antsy under Lance's gaze.

No one spoke for a handful of seconds. Pidge noticed the man in the backyard peeking out from behind Lance through the glass door.

It was Hunk who finally broke.

"Lance, we're so sorry. We were worried about you, you weren't acting like yourself, you weren't going out, or flirting, and we thought you were hiding something, which you were, but we shouldn't have snuck into your house in the first place, we're your friends and we should respect your privacy and it isn't any of our business-"

"Hunk," Lance cut him off. He held up a hand, palm up. "Give me your keys."

Hunk looked down, ashamed. He handed over the set of spare keys.

Lance looked at them solemnly, before tossing them into a bowl on his table. He dragged a hand over his face, letting out a loud sigh and shifted into a chuckle at the end. 

The tension in the room released and Pidge feel relief shoot through her body.

"You guys are the worst, by the way. I should have known not to give you guys keys to my house."

Pidge finally spoke up, taking a step towards her friend. "We're sorry Lance, we didn't mean to scare your ... partner like that,"

Lance waved a hand dismissively at them as he turned to the sliding doors. "You were gonna find out sooner or later, I would have preferred it be on _our_ terms, but," he shrugged. He opened the door, calling the man outside to come in.

When the man came closer, he grabbed his hand, placing a kiss to the back of it and smiling. 

"I didn't mean for you to meet them like this, but these are my best friends, Hunk and Pidge. But don't worry, they're usually- they're usu- hmm," Lance had turned back to squint at them. "I was going to say 'they're usually not like this,' but, this is a pattern of behaviour I should have noticed, and then I was gonna say 'they're usually harmless,' but that's also a lie."

He waved his unoccupied hand in front of his face and shook his head. "Whatever. They're good people, I promise,"

The other turned to them, looking them up and down. He nodded slowly, as his eyes flicked back to Lance, then back to them.

"I'm Keith."

-

Turns out, the purple, fluffy figure that was in Lance's bed earlier? Also Keith.

They figured that out as they spent the day lounging and chatting, getting to know each other. (Over a wonderful breakfast by Chef Hunk.)

Apparently, despite their rocky start, Keith was feeling pretty comfortable with them, so when he got up to stretch, his body morphed.

His skin turned purple, growing a light coating of fur. His ears grew larger until they became the fluffy cat ears they had seen before. He grew a long, slender tail that curled and flexed with his stretch, and his eyes, which Pidge and Hunk had decided were definitely not a human colour, blinked open to reveal a slightly glowing gold.

He dropped down, snuggling right back into Lance's side like nothing had happened and continued talking.

Lance smirked at their bewildered reactions, looking like he was stifling a laugh. He broke when Keith trailed off, asking what was wrong. 

After his laughing bout, Lance casually explained that his boyfriend was an alien that he had found in a spaceship that had crashed on his private beach.

Lance may have been desensitized to it, but to Hunk and Pidge this was insane. 

Pidge could tell that Hunk was brimming with as many questions as she was, but she stopped herself before she could start word-vomiting.

The galaxy garrison had confirmed that no proper aliens, no complex life forms (or at least as complex as a living, breathing, shape-shifting purple person) had been found in their solar system. So either they were lying or...

"Wait wait wait, so, where are you from then?"

"Oh, Texas."

"What?!"

Well, proper half-aliens were pretty cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can come check me out @good-vibes-only on tumblr


End file.
